Give a little more
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Y Gokudera siguió sonriendo, a pesar de su infructuoso amor.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese míos, eso es lo que los haría hacer jeh.

**Autora:**YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Resumen:** Y Gokudera siguió sonriendo, a pesar de su infructuoso amor.

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Tsuna

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

**Eternidad**

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

Es hermoso ¿puedes verlo? Como es que se gira lentamente y te sonríe, la habitación se llena de luz, igual que tu insulso corazón que se ha activado en una marcha con redobles de tambores. Correspondes ese gesto tan tenuemente que para el resto del mundo apenas y has levantado las comisuras de los labios. Pero eso está bien, no es como si te importase todos los demás, esos que junto contigo ocupan un lugar dentro del conservador despacho de la mansión.

Observas sus ojos miel, son escurridizos, se pasean de un lado a otro, tratando de memoriza cada estante, libro y escudo familiar entre objetos de papelerías y armas guardadas tras una vitrina. Intenta familiarizarse. No solo con el entorno sino con cada ínfima partícula de seres inanimados.

Esta nervioso, puedes notarlo por el continuo movimiento de sus manos que trata de esconder tras su espalda, tú, que te encuentras a su lado derecho le susurras palabras de apoyo, tratas de brindarle confianza y aunque te cuesta un poco, lo logras. Estas satisfecho de que el entrenamientos brindado hace un poa de mese por G, tenga un resultado tan admirable.

Te acomodas el saco y verificas que tu camisa color vino recién planchada continúe tan pulcra como siempre, llevas tus brazos a tu costado y enderezas tu espalda, obteniendo una pose entre respetuosa y amenazante o es eso almeno lo que un risueño Yamamoto te dice a un metro de ti, te muerdes la lengua para no contestarle lo que piensas sobre su burda opinión, no porque asi lo quieras, sino porque no es el mejor momento para que el friki del beisbol tenga su sermón de la semana, pues aunque le recordaste hasta el cansancio que usara corbata, lo ha olvidado.

Frunces el seño mientras pones todo tu empeño por ignorarlo ante el estrés que sientes se te avecina.

La entrada del noveno junto a una llamativa caja cierne el silencio, se nota cansado en su andar pero su rostro irradia mas que un sublime orgullo de que el momento de la sucesión haya llagado.

Unas palabras en tu lengua madre son pronunciadas, por el que pronto será el antiguo líder de la familia, mientras tú traduces en una ensayada diplomacia a un castaño que asiente ante cada nueva oración terminada. La voz cesa ante la abertura de la enigmática caja que, recelosa, guarda en su interior todo el poder de 10 generaciones.

Oyes el sonido de la saliva pasar por la reseca garganta de que en unos será oficialmente el decimo, tus ojos se llenan de ternura, porque tú, quien has estado a su lado por tantos años sanes que aunque a veces el castaño se rebele ante su cargo, no existe mejor persona para ocupar ese le lugar, que no sea él.

Ves sus temblores a través del traje blanco, mismos que se detienen cuando la llama de voluntad y determinación brilla en su frente, se inclina reverencialmente para recibir el anillo del cielo, ese que lo proclama como jefe de la familia Vongola.

Y tú, sientes esos segundos como la línea divisora ente las bases del pasado y de un incierto futuro.

-Gokudera-kun-

Es suave y baja, las vibraciones de su voz te atrae, tal polilla hipnotizada hacia la incandescente lámpara, caminas hacia él con una mueca de felicidad pura, listo para darle un juramento de lealtad. Te inclinas, con la cabeza baja, flexionando una de tus piernas mientras que la otra plantada en el suelo te da un decente equilibrio.

Tomas su mano extendida con cuidado y cariño, tú corazón revolotea tal pájaro al alba, llevas tus rosados labios hasta el naranja centro del anillo y lo besas. Sellando asi, no solo una vida como mafioso o guardián, sino como una vida compartida con las personas más importante en tu mundo.

Una vida junto al Decimo.


	2. Chapter 2 Espiral

**N/A:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese míos, eso es lo que los haría hacer jeh.

**Autora:**YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Resumen:** Y Gokudera siguió sonriendo, a pesar de su infructuoso amor.

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Tsuna

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

Espiral

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

Mañana será un buen día, te dice, como si fuese un secreto que tiene que confesarle a alguien antes de que se pierda entre sus memorias y se rompa, tal hoja de papel mohosa, con el tiempo.

Tú asientes, recorriendo las cortinas del enorme ventanal, una mano en tu muñeca te detiene, distrayendo tu atención para posar tus ojos sobre él, quien niega con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y tú, un poco renuente vuelves el rostro hacia afuera, el cielo gris predica lluvia, las nubes se mueven sobre la mansión al capricho del viento mientras que los arboles danzan en un vaivén pausado e hipnotizarte, cierras los ojos por un momento.

Sus dedos cálidos resbalan por tu piel y tú te impones a olvidar lo que tu mente, burlona, te susurra cada vez que un nace un nuevo roce entre tú y el Decimo.

Le tomas del brazo para conducirlo hasta la enorme cama matrimonial fría e impersonal, en un argumento gastado sobre lo importante que es que el cuerpo descanse por lo menos 8 horas. Él no replica, seguro de que simplemente perderá ante el arsenal de contraataques de los que tú, tan armado estas.

-Tiene que madrugar mañana, Decimo – le recuerdas, subiendo las mantas hasta su cuello, lo cubres con un calor artificial, del único que le puedes brindar-

Él asiente de manera mecánica, sus ojos están puestos en ti, pero sus pensamientos vuelan hacia un lugar donde tú no estás. Recoges la ropa que huele a sangre y sudor, esta desperdigada por el suelo. Sales tras dar un reverencia que sabes nadie ve, hay ocasiones en que la costumbre es tan arraigada como el propio instinto. Das un suspiro bajo y cierras la puerta tras de ti.

Te encuentras entonces de frente con un serio Reborn, abres la boca para preguntar, qué es lo que ha pasado. Pero él es más rápido y no te ha permitido acabar la pregunta, los años le dan la experiencia de la cual tú aun careces. Te da un estoico no. Que tú tomas como la explicación más lógica para entender la lúgubre sensación que anida en la habitación tras tu espalda.

Te retiras haciendo un nueva inclinación con la cabeza, cuestionándote cuan doloroso puede resultar para el joven castaño no haber podido rescatar a todo los niños del orfanato en el incendio de Sicilia horas atrás.

Oyes el tono severo y juicioso de Reborn a través de las paredes que hasta hace poco te resguardaban ahí. Sigues caminando, dando un privacidad innecesaria a esa zona, pues no pasara de mañana para que tu sepas que es todo aquello que el hitman le ha dicho al Decimo, te paras un momento para abrir la escotilla de la ropa sucia, y la depositas ahí, parte de la carga de impotencia y desasosiego que el jefe Vongola traía consigo cae a través del oscuro ducto hasta la lavandería.

Sacas el celular que solo tiene 3 números en su memoria, marcas al único que sientes no debería de estar dentro de tu reducida agenda, pero también sabes que la persona destinataria de tu llamada es la única que puede hacer que la sonrisa del Decimo regrese.

Uno…dos…tres, al cuarto tono una cándida voz te contesta, tan risueña y dulce como siempre ha sido. Ignoras la protesta de tu corazón ante tal acto intrínseco en ti. Sintiendo de paso el sabor amargo que el "Sasagawa" deja en tu boca.

Y mientras empiezas a dar una concisa y corta petición hacia la chica de largos cabellos claros una parte dentro de ti ruega por favor que mañana los ojos de del Decimo vuelvan a brillar tal cual rayo de sol.

Porque aunque solo ella se capaz de hacer, todo lo que tú deseas pero no puedes, tú siempre estarás ahí para proteger la sonrisa del Decimo. Aun a costa de la tuya.


End file.
